Umbreon's Morph's talent show
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: About a love struck teen Umbreon Morph, who's pregnant and hasn't told her ex - boyfriend the baby's father, hasn't told him yet and now he's moved on and she has to find her way with her twin sis throughout her City. Will she learn how to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Heart's got no talent' – chapter 1 part 1. Enjoy because Heart's going to sing on 'Umbreon's got talent'.

" … *Smiles* next person, HEART! " Yelled 1 of the Judge's, P.S her ex – boyfriend. " Uhh! KuroYami is here? " Said Heart, nervous she walks out. " I know where you're from, born I do not need to know you're birthday. I know everything, get to it. " Said KuroYami, seriously. " Wow KuroYami I've never seen you this 'Serious' in you're life? " Said Heart, everyone laughs. " So you're trying to be funny? " Said KuroYami, curiously now. " No, NO! I am not; I was just freaked out … anyways … for my talent I will be singing! " Smiled Heart, they smile. " You may start, when you need too. " Said 1 of the other judges, " … *Smiles & looks at KuroYami annoyed* … hmm … hmm … huh … *Starts singing* … now long ago, there was a girl just like you she … she was different, she was magical like you here comes the Ice Queen no one can ever fall inlove with someone so evil! She was so evil she made her victims parish! " Sang Heart, then a buzzer goes off stating 'No'. " She didn't give a care for those of 'differences' like you, all she wanted was love at first sight it never happened, and she cried those tears! *Sings more* she wanted 1 thing in the world to be! Those 4 words, L.O.V.E but nothing worked for her, Her, her, and her! She lost it all within a blink of an eye! " Sang Heart, then another buzzer goes off stating 'No'. " … Hmm … there are only three of us … only KuroYami left. " Said first judge, Heart gulped after she sang with passion, affection and love nothing worked she was voted off KuroYami apologized after she spat in his face making him hiss. " YOU don't know what passion is! " He said, " I've showed you passion! I'VE had sex with you all ready, 8 months ago when we we're dating! " She said, angrily. " YEAH BUT ANT MY PROBLEM! " He yelled, " IT IS! BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT! " She said, they both froze Heart blushed from embarrassment because now staff are watching, " … KuroYami … I'm pregnant … " Said Heart, " H – How … " Said KuroYami, " Easy … we should have had 'protected' sex but we didn't. " Blushed Heart, people whistle. " Lucky KuroYami. " Said Psunna, his new girlfriend approaching. " Psunna … " Said Heart. " Heart … " Said Psunna.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to 'Heart's got no talent' Chapter 1 part 2. Enjoy & subscribe! **

" … **Hello Hearty! " Giggled Psunna, " Psunna girl! I've missed speaking to you. " Smiled Heart, then ads, " I got to go … my friend's are … properly waiting … " Said Heart, then leaves. " … Poor, poor, poor Heart … lost her boyfriend and … the child's father … " Giggled Psunna, KuroYami sighs as Psunna raise's his chin. " YOU AND the other judges have no choice but to vote her off, and it worked! She thinks she 'has' no talent. " Smirked Psunna. " Yes my love. " Said KuroYami, then ads, " Anything for you. " Psunna giggled evily, SUCH A beauty yet evil, " Good boy! Now … do the rest of the SHOW! " Said Psunna, she leaves KuroYami had to be involved with his child's life. (1-week passes by) " I've got 2 weeks left until my due date and yet no one has responded to my phone call's is that normal sis? " Said Heart. " Nope. They ditched you, " Said Broken-Heart, pocking her head out of the fridge. " FOR GOD SAKES! STOP RAIDING THE FRIDGE! " Yelled Heart, Broken-Heart sighs, " Stop being rude or I'll disappear too. " Said Broken-Heart, Heart tears up. " I'm so sorry! It's just … my baby is expect in 2 more episodes … and I'm worried … this film uhh! " Said Heart, then Narrator appears. " DO THE STORY BITCH! " Said Narrator, Heart blinks twice. " Okay? " Said Heart, the Narrator disappears quickly back to set. " Anyways, … want to go to the ice cream shop down the road with the slushes! " Said Heart, " SURE! " Said Broken-Heart, she was drooling for an ice cream, they smile, (When they get there) " Okay we're here, … *Sigh* … here I go again … " Said Heart, then orders the things they want. " DID YOU order the entire shop? " Said Broken-Heart, " No. " Said Heart, " Then what did you order? " Said Broken-Heart, " The Double, ice cream, plus whip cream, plus cherries, plus sprinkles and 2 double-drinks! Oh and I went to the cash machine, bough 2 mega triage lista coasta! Oh and 1 pond note. " Smiled Heart, " How much? " Said Broken-Heart, " 9.95 nearly 10 ponds! " Said Heart, " Wow. " Said Broken-Heart, then ads, " I'm impressed that you didn't buy the shop. " Heart sighs, they tuck into there delicious meal.**

**To be continued … their pigs sometimes … when there upset and they are … **


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back folks to 'Heart's got no talent' – chapter 1 part 3. Enjoy please.

" Well, well, well … isn't it the 'pregnant' black of year? " Said Dark, a boy Umbreon appearing. "! DARK You've got nerve coming 'ere! " Hissed Broken-Heart, " Yeah. " Said Heart, annoyed. " Oh well, enjoy you're 'pregnancy' when that baby drops, dead I will be there to laugh in you're face Heart, you are so an un-fit parent! " Laughed Dark, he leaves. " He does realize I've not even give birth yet? " Said Heart, Broken-Heart nods yes. " He'll figure it out. " Said Broken-Heart, they see their friends with their old friends 'KuroYami and KuroDansei's gang' of boy's. " GUYS! " Said Heart, she approaches them annoyed. " Why did you lot answer my phone calls? " Said Heart, " Well … we're not you're friends anymore, fat-so! " Said Heart's enemy, Flare, " I knew it! FLARE! WE are not friends, " Said Heart, " OH well. " Said Flare, giggling evily. " Flare … what's wrong with 'mine & Heart's friends'? " Said Broken-Heart, appearing. " Chicka, loci, Miranda, leases, SAAAA! " Said Flare, Broken-Heart's eyes glow and stop glowing then says, " What do you want oh great and powerful Flare. " Said Broken-Heart. " Flare WHAT DID YOU DO TO BROKEN-HEART? " Said Heart, " I want you to jump of a cliff and die. " Said Flare, then ads, " Basically kill yourself! Okay? " Said Flare, " Okay. " Said Broken-Heart, she begins walking away. " Oh god! " Said Heart, then calls KuroYami and KuroDansei on there 'phone' television, " Heart? " Said KuroDansei, KuroYami was amazed to see his ex. " KURODANSEI! What's up with Flare? " Said Heart, " What do you mean? " Said Mei, appearing her cusion. " Well Flare starting chanted some words, now Broken-Heart's going to jump of a bridge and kill herself, " Said Heart, " Wow! What we're the words she chanted? " Said Mei. " Well … Chicka, loci, Miranda, leases, SAAAA! What's that meaning? " Said Heart, " Oh god … she's got Broken-Heart under a death spell! " Said Mei. " WHAT? " Said Heart. " Yes. YOU HAVE to kill that 'girl' Broken-Heart! KILL HER and she'll be free of the spell! " Smiled Mei. " She's my sister, I kill her she dies, she jumps of a bridge, and she dies NO I WILL NOT! " Said Heart, " Then you must capture her. " Said Mei. " How? " Said Heart, " I'll fill you in on the dets I'm coming home, babe! " Laughed Mei. " Good thing too Dark's acting like the idiot. " Said Heart, then ads, " Ever since KuroYami and KuroDansei left he's been acting 'big' man. " Said Heart. " … But I'm the big man … " Said KuroYami, " You're not anymore. " Said someone, Heart gasps.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to 'Heart's got no talent' – chapter 2 part 1. Enjoy it.**

" **Wha…? " Said Heart, shocked now. " Get ready to die. " Said Dark, Heart gasps as Dark throws her phone away, " HEART! " Cried Psunna, worried now. " … AHHHHHHHHHH! " Screams Heart, Dark picks the phone up. " KuroYami if you're watching you're pretty little girlfriend … is going to die now … " Said Dark, KuroYami hiss's. " LEAVE HER ALONE! " Yelled KuroYami, " Oops too late … I've already silt her throat … she's dying … right now. " Said Dark, 2 years pass Heart was alive barely she had her son KuroYumi KuroYami was married to her. " Momma! " Said KuroYumi, his parent's smile Heart picks him up he seems to be nibbling on a chocolate cookie. " KuroYami, hun? Looks like he needs something for teeing on. " Said Heart. " Well I'll go buy one; right now I want to spend all my heart with my family. " Smiled KuroYami, he kiss's her. " Dadda! Momma! " Said KuroYumi, Heart giggles. " Nana! " Said KuroYumi, Heart remembers her mother and father. " Heart, hun, " Said KuroYami, curiously whilst giving her lips a kiss. " Hmm…? " Said Heart, " Well where's Broken-Heart? " Said KuroDansei, approaching. " Oh! She's at home, still trying to avoid the answer of jumping of a damn bridge and killing herself. " Said Heart, " Wow … awesome! " Said KuroDansei. " No it's not, KuroDansei remember once you have someone to love they commit suicide you're thinking: Why would they? Didn't they love me? Then you realize they never did all that done was using you inside. Understand now? " Said Heart, annoyed now. " Yes. " Said KuroDansei, amazed now more than ever. **


	5. Chapter 5

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
